I am WHAT?
by WhiteRozePetals
Summary: Fuhrer Roy Mustang has found some very important documents that'll help with Al and Ed getting back their bodies. For payment The Fuhrer wants Ed to become his 'Maid' or so Ed thinks... YAOI! MxM, Roy/Ed
1. Chapter 1 SLAVE?

**A/N: Each chapter shall be rated. Over all rating is R for language, sexually scenes (later), and violence. Also this isn't beta read just spell check so any mistakes please PM me or Review and tell me about them so I can fix them, thank you.**

**Chapter Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Roy/Ed**

**Warning: YAOI!!! DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!!**

**Summary: Fuhrer Roy Mustang has found some very important documents that'll help with Al and Ed getting back their bodies. For payment The Fuhrer wants Ed to become his 'Maid' or so Ed thinks...**

-

-

**//CHAPTER 1: SLAVE!?!//**

-

"Brother, Do you have to go?" Al asked.

"Yes, that bastard has information on how we can get our bodies back, so I'm just gonna stay there for awhile. I would come with you to make sure you got to Rizenbool but that would take to long. You think you can manage?" Ed asked stuffing some necessities into a suit case.

Al nodded, "Yes, I can find my way there. I'm 15 I think i can handle it, but you promise to be back soon?"

Ed sighed, "I'm not sure how long the colonel is going to want me to...stay...but I'll come get you as soon as I get those research files." Ed answered knowing that Mustang was now longer the 'Colonel' but the Fuhrer. Ed just always referred to him as that, because that's what he was to Ed. The Bastard Colonel Mustang.

Al's shoulder sagged, "Will you write?"

Ed smiled, "Of course Al, and if it's gonna take longer then I think, I'll talk that Bastard into letting me come visit."

"Oh."

"Al, you make it sound like we'll never see each other again."

"I know, brother."

"Hey, look at the bright side. You can spend some time with Granny and Winry."

"Yeah."

"Come Al, let's get you to the train station, otherwise you'll miss it."

Ed grabbed the suit case and headed for the door, Al following him.

They arrived at the train station within 20 minutes.

Al boarded the train.

"BYE AL!! SEE YOU SOON!" Ed yelled waving as the train left the station.

Al waved backed and shouted something, that couldn't be heard through the crowd of people waving off friends, family, and/or relatives.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Ed took a deep breath, _I can't believe I'm doing this..._He thought to himself_...To sink so low as to..._Ed grunted_...Remember this is for Al. Just have live with that bastard and be...basically his damn maid...GAH...this kind of blackmail should be illegal..._

The door opened and Ed looked startled up at the raven-haired man.

"Were you gonna knock or just stand outside the door?" Mustang asked leaning against the door frame.

Ed grunted in reply and walked in.

"Please, come right in." Mustang said sarcastically closing the door behind Ed.

Ed looked around the place. From the outside it was really big, and from what Ed could see...Let's just say cleaning this place was gonna take a long time. Just in the hallway there was coats and shoes scattered everywhere, paintings hanging every direction, none of them straight; vases of wilted flowers that where starting to stink; papers scattered everywhere. How Mustang could live in this house was beyond Ed.

The rest of the house wasn't any better. Just like the hallway there where papers everywhere, garbage, empty containers of take out food, paintings tipped side ways. The whole house needed to be demolished and rebuilt, but Ed didn't think Mustang was gonna let him do that.

"Where am I staying?" Ed asked after he viewed the kitchen, the living room, and the bathrooms. There where too many bedrooms in the mansion to look through them all in one night.

"One of the guest rooms." Mustang answered taking the lead once more.

Ed followed him to the 'guest' room.

When they went in there it wasn't as messy as the rest of the house, big surprise. But it still needs a good dusting and airing out. It had a musky smell to it.

"Well, this will have to do for tonight. Tomorrow you can clean it up after you finish with my goals for you." Mustang said heading out of the room.

Ed rolled his eyes.

"What? You gonna make me a list?!" Ed snapped, sarcastically.

"That's a good idea FullMetal." Mustang remarked leaving the room.

All Ed could do was stare at the man.

"Night Ed." Mustang bided closing the door.

"Whatever." Ed muttered and threw his suit case on the bed.

He quickly unpacked, so he could get to bed 'because he knew there was going to be a lot of work to do tomorrow.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"FULLMETAL!!" Mustang roared bursting into the room.

Ed dug his head under his pillows.

"Go away."

"Get your lazy ass up. You have work to do." Mustang growled.

Ed peered up at him from under his pillow.

"Oh, alright. I'll be down in a minute." Ed grumbled.

Mustang growled low in his throat.

"Better hurry. We've got things to discuss." Mustang replied leaving the room.

Ed crawled out of bed and quickly got dressed. He wore the usual: black T-shirt with white lining it. The jacket that matched and his leather pants. He figured he might need his shoes on, afraid that he'd step on rotten food. He put on the hiking boots.

He quickly braided his hair on the way downstairs.

Mustang was in his study.

Ed looked through the doorway.

How Mustang managed to get to his desk was beyond Ed.

"Take a seat." Mustang gestured to a chair that was covered in papers.

Ed looked at like he was crazy.

"How the hell am I--"

"Take a seat." Mustang growled.

Ed grimaced and started for the chair.

When he finally reached the chair he picked up all the papers and laid them on a box.

"So, what do you want Bastard?" Ed asked lazily after he had sat down.

Mustang looked up at him sharply. "You shall not address me as such."

Ed looked at him bewildered. _What's his deal...?_ Ed thought to himself.

"You are _my_ slave." Mustang started.

"Wait a second. You just said I had to clean your house!" Ed protested.

Mustang grinned, "I said you had to do what _I_ say."

Ed opened his mouth to disagree but then remembered that was Mustang _had_ said.

"Now you are gonna behave or I'm going to have to burn those files."

Ed stiffened.

Mustang smirked, "That's better. Now back to business. You shall address me as 'Master'"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Ed shouted outraged.

"Files." Mustang sang to remind him.

Ed sat back down, then realized...when did he stand?

"You shall cook all my meals, clean up after my messes, and well get this house back into order. Then I'm sure I'll find you some more tasks to do." Mustang smiled evilly.

Ed made a face of disgust.

"Oh and since you belong to me, I wouldn't do that or I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

Ed snorted.

Mustang got out from behind his desk that Ed didn't even have to time to blink.

Mustang gripped Ed's real wrist hard, leaving a mark probably. Mustangs face was right next to Ed's.

Ed blinked up at him surprised, and then realized the pain the elder man was causing him.

"You belong to me. Remember that. I can take anything _I_ want away from you. _I_ can choose not to feed you, _I_ can choose not to let you have a bed, and _I_ can choose not to let you have clothes."

_What hell?! This was not part of the agreement..._ Ed thought.

"I'm not your slave. You just said I had to do what you told me." Ed spat in his face.

Mustang didn't even flinch.

"And I'm telling you that I own you."

"You can't 'own' people!" Ed retorted.

Mustang squeezed Ed's wrist harder. "Yes I can. Can you imagine those lovely papers going up in flames?" Mustang threatened.

"Alright! I get it. Let go of me!" Ed said trying to tug his wrist free.

Mustang held on tighter.

"What do you say?"

"LET GO!" Ed growled.

"Tsk. Tsk, and here I thought you where a fast learner." Mustang said leaning closer so there breaths mingled. "If you don't behave, pet, you're not going to get dinner."

"Fine, Master." Ed said through gritted teeth. "Would you be so kind as to LET go of my wrist?" Still said through gritted teeth.

Mustang sighed. "Better. But you will learn to say it without malice in your voice." Mustang let go of Ed's wrist and stepped back.

"Well, I've got to go to the office." Mustang went back to his desk and picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Ed.

"I want all those done in that order; by the time I get back. Also don't forget to make me dinner. I should be home around 9 O'clock." Mustang seemed to think about something.

"I don't know what I have in the kitchen. Almost all of it's probably bad. So here's some money." Mustang said pulling out his wallet.

He glared at Ed. "This should be enough money to by enough meals for both of us for the rest of the week. You hear me? No spending it on anything but food, pet. And if you dare mention this to anyone you know what is going to happen to your precious papers."

Ed looked at the hundred cenz bill.

Mustang left the room.

After Mustang had left the house Ed finally looked at the list.

1_. Clean the kitchen_

2. Clean the Living Room

3. Clean the Entry Way.

4. Clean the bathrooms.

5. If you get that far you can clean your room then you can start on my study.

P.S. Cleaning includes organizing everything. Don't forget dinner either. I'm looking forward to it my pet.

~Fuhrer Roy Mustang 'Master'

What was his deal...I should really report him...but he is the Fuhrer he could easily be believed over me. And I can't let those files be burned...i have to get them for Al. I will endure.

Ed looked towards the long task ahead of him. He heaved a long sigh then trudged towards the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2 CLEANING

**A/N: Each chapter shall be rated. Over all rating is R for language, sexually scenes (later), and violence. Also this isn't beta read just spell check so any mistakes please PM me or Review and tell me about them so I can fix them, thank you.**

**Chapter Rating: PG**

**Pairing: Roy/Ed**

**Disclaimer: Opps forgot to put dis in the last chapter. I DON'T OWN FMA I JUST OWN THE PLOT!! Although I think it'd be nice if I owned Ed, he pwnsome!**

**Warning: YAOI!!! DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!!**

**Summary: Fuhrer Roy Mustang has found some very important documents that'll help with Al and Ed getting back their bodies. For payment The Fuhrer wants Ed to become his 'Maid' or so Ed thinks...**

* * *

Well this story got so many favorites, alerts, and hits I thought I better add another chappie. But not so many reviews. Part of it might be I didn't wait long enough, but I would really like more this time. Plz. For me?

**Mrawgirl09...**Um...I'm not sure how to answer to this but...That musta takin a long time to write! XD You did give me some ideas for the future chapters so good job. Other then that I'm not gonna spoil.

Thank You **Egypt Mesi** I wasn't sure if I'd work it out right. I'm glad you approved!

I like how Roy does that too,** Nikkie23534,** Also I would like to thank you for being the first reviewer!

Plz keep reviewing. Keeps me inspired!

Hopy y'all enjoy this chappie!!

-

-

**CHAPTER 2: CLEANING**

**-**

__

That bastard...He can't do this!...but I'm really sure those files are going to help us get our bodies back...Still...Isn't this illegal?...Oh I don't know...

Ed scrubbed madly at a counter

_You'd think I'd know since I'm a State Alchemist...Argh...I'll just have to play along...He's such a bastard...Using me to clean his freakin' house...What's with the whole 'pet' thing...as soon as I'm done his is going to give me the file right?...Oh I don't know...he better..._

Ed stood in the doorway. Surprised that it didn't take as long as he had thought. Everything was spic and span_. Guess thinking makes things go fast or something...Who knew! I should do this more often... Ed thought._

_"_Time...Time..." Ed looked around and found a clock in the living room. His next destination.

"Only 11 o'clock. Wow. I'll be able to finish this." Ed muttered going to work in the living room.

From first view the house was a pit, but if you really look at it it's just a bunch of papers scattered everywhere and things out of order. Not that hard really.

It took Ed about an hour to finish the Living Room.

He had a feeling the entry way was going to take awhile.

It didn't take much longer then the living room and kitchen. He just had an issue finding a place to put all the coats and shoes. After awhile of looking he found a little closet behind the front door and hung or stacked everything there.

It was now twelve-thirty. Ed begun to wonder what he should make for dinner, and what kind of things he should buy from the store.

Ed ran upstairs thinking he should probably go shopping before he tackled the three bathrooms in the house. Ed grabbed his red coat with the flemel symbol on it and checked his pocked for the money. It was there.

It took Ed twenty minutes to get to the store by car seeing that Mustang's Mansion was in the middle of nowhere and Ed still had no clue what to get. So he thought whatever looked edible he was going to buy it.

After forty-five minutes he picked up; rice, pork, chicken, green beans, some different salad dressings to use as marinades; potatoes, eggs, bread, and a ton of other things. Although Ed had gotten some weird looks from people when he walked into the dairy section, but he knew Mustang liked milk products so he had to go in there. He cursed out the milk many times, calling it disgusting and a bunch of not so nice names. One woman had to cover her child's ears because of Ed profanity. Although some people got a great kick out of it. Ed didn't know but, Riza, Ross (**A/n: GAH!! This is driving me insane!! I can't think of her first name!! Can some help me?!? Back to the story)**, and Cheska had gone shopping for a woman's day out and had came across a very flustered teen.

"Ed why are you buying milk?" Riza asked curiously.

Ed looked up at the three girls.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Where's Al?" Ross asked.

Ed looked back to the milk products.

"He went to visit Granny and Winry for awhile."

"Did you guys have a fight?" Cheska asked.

"No, he…just felt like going…" Ed lied.

"So you're staying by yourself?" Riza asked.

"Uh…"

"Is something wrong Edward?" Ross asked.

"Uh no. I have to get home. Talk to you guys later." Ed said making an escape.

"That's weird." Cheska commented as Ed fled.

"Yea. I wonder what's bothering him."

"I have a feeling him and Fuhrer Mustang are hiding something." Riza said thoughtfully.

The other girls gasped. "You don't think…?"

"I don't know. I just know that Mustang seemed happy when I saw him today and now Ed's trying to hid something…Ah…Who knows maybe it's nothing." Riza said walking with the girls to the check out station.

"But don't you think that it would be nice if they where a couple?" Cheska asked.

Riza nodded, "As long as they're both happy, but we don't know for sure it that's it so let's not butt in…"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Mustang walked into a clean house.

He was utterly shocked.

There was no jacket or shoes lying around. All the paintings were perfectly in line. The vases held freshly picked flowers. All the paper had vanished.

Mustang followed a sweet scent to the kitchen.

Ed was in there preparing dinner.

"What are you making?"

Ed glanced at Mustang from the corner of his eye.

"Food."

"That's vague." Mustang said dryly.

"You asked. I answered."

"Is that cockiness I hear?" Mustang asked raising an eyebrow.

Ed muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Dinner will be done soon." He said instead.

"Do I have time to get cleaned up and see if you finished your tasks?" Mustang asked.

Ed shrugged, "Yea."

Mustang nodded and left the room.

Much to his surprise everything was clean. the living room and the kitchen. Mustang even looked in Ed's room and found it completely dusted and it didn't have the musky smell any more. There was a window still open, Mustang left it. The bed was made nicely and nothing seemed to be out of order. Who knew Edward Elric; The FullMetal Alchemist was a neat freak?

Mustang closed the door to Ed's room and went to inspect the bathrooms. Each one was so clean that Mustang would've bet that you could have eaten off the floor.

Mustang shook his head. He has to owe it to that kid. Mustang had thought it would take a long time for him to finish that. But Mustang still wasn't done with him.

Mustang took a quick shower and put on a comfortable robe.

When he came down he saw the dinning room table set for one.

On his plate was either chicken or pork, covered in...What smelled to be honey mustard dressing? There was a baked potato and a small heap of green beans.

Mustang sat down.

Edward came in and put salt and pepper on the table and headed back for the kitchen.

"Wait."

Ed slowly turned around.

"Did you start on my study?" Mustang asked.

Ed shook his head. "No I didn't get to work on that." He turned to leave.

An idea shot through Mustang's head.

"Love, why not come share my food?" Mustang said provocatively.

Ed slowly turned around, "No that's fine, I have some."

Mustang frowned slightly, "You're not a loud to eat unless I say it's Ok."

Ed arched an eyebrow.

Mustang scooted his chair back and patted his knees.

"Come here, Love."

Ed went rigid. "T-that's fine."

Mustang frowned, "You can either go to your room without dinner or come sit on my lap."

Ed's brow creased, "I make it sound like I'm a little kid that just got caught eating freshly baked cookies."

Mustang tilted his head to the side, "What's it going to be, Love?"

"Would you stop calling me that!" Ed said throwing his arms down.

"What, Love?"

"YES!"

"I WILL call you whatever I please."

Ed growled.

Mustang made a Tsk-Tsk sound. "Go to your room." Mustang ordered.

Ed jaw dropped. "I'm not a child!!"

"Go or no breakfast." Mustang said sternly.

"Fine!" Ed stomped out of the room cursing under his breath.

Mustang heard the stairs creak and a door slam shut and knew Ed made it to his room.

Mustang ate his food and found out not only was Ed a neat freak but an excellent cook. The meat wasn't dry and hard to cut. It came apart easily and was juicy and full of taste. The potato was good with butter and salt. The green beans were cooked all the way through and where tasty. Mustang thoroughly enjoyed the meal, but what made him chuckle was the fact that Ed had set out a big glass of milk for him.

Mustang smiled as he gulped down the milk.

When he was done he took the dishes into the kitchen and then stopped in his tracks_._

_I don't have to do this…That's Ed's job…But he did a really good job of cleaning and the food was excellent…guess I'll cut him some slack…_

Mustang continued through the doorway and washed up the dishes real quick at put them away.

When Mustang opened the cabinets he blinked in surprise. Everything was stacked neatly and not just thrown everywhere. Mustang recovered from his shock and placed the dishes with the rest of them.

* * *

I need your guys opinion. Should I go back and change all the 'Mustang's to Roy or not? I'm not really sure. Or should I wait till they have bonded a bit? Plz tell me what u think. Review or I shall have to stop! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

No flames! Flames will be used to light a fire. GO PYROS!! I LUV 'EM!! AND I'M ONE OF 'EM!! FIRE!!FIREFIREIFIREIFIREIFIREIFIREIFIREIFIREIFIREIFIREIFIREFIRE!!!! I SHALL ROAST MARSHMELLOWS!! AND MAKE SMORZ FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWERS!!! :3

~CrimzonRozeAlchemist


	3. Chapter 3 NOT PART OF THE DEAL

**A/N: Each chapter shall be rated. Over all rating is R for language, sexually scenes (later), and violence. Also this isn't beta read just spell check so any mistakes please PM me or Review and tell me about them so I can fix them, thank you.**

**Chapter Rating:PG - PG 13 Can't decide on one...probably right in between...nuttin to bad though.  
**

**Pairing:Roy/Ed  
**

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN FMA I JUST OWN THE PLOT!! Although I think it'd be nice if I owned Ed, he's pwnsome! =p**

**Warning:YAOI!!! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!  
**

**Summary:Fuhrer Roy Mustang has found some very important documents that'll help with Al and Ed getting back their bodies. For payment The Fuhrer wants Ed to become his 'Maid' or so Ed thinks...**

**A/N: Somewhere the chapters got screwed up and I don't know how. Probably my doing. Anyways. I don't remember what I said in for the reviews so if anyone printed out the original copy would u plz send it to me via email or pm whatever works. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 NOT PART OF THE DEAL**

* * *

__

That bastard...treating me like a child...calling me 'Love'...Argh what's wrong with him?...

Ed paced angrily around the room.

__

I cleaned and cooked all day just to get those freakin papers...Gawd...If he keeps this up...No I'm not going to think about that...I'll just go to sleep and hope for the best...

Ed got undressed and put on his pj's. He slipped between the covers and fell asleep fast.

****

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Mustang looked at the clock hanging on wall and sighed, Ed still wasn't up. He put his newspaper on the coffee table and got up out of his chair. When he reached the stair case he hollered for Ed to get up and come make breakfast. Mustang made his way back to the living room.

After awhile he saw Ed in the doorway, his hair looked a little bedraggled but other then that he looked like Ed.

"Today's Saturday. Looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time today." Mustang smirked.

"Ugh…"

"So what are you making for breakfast?" Mustang asked.

Ed shrugged.

"We need to work on your attitude, Lovely. Tomorrow you better be up before me because I want breakfast in bed."

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Don't do that!" Mustang snapped, "Go make breakfast."

Ed stomped out of the room.

After awhile Mustang finish reading his paper. He set it down on the coffee table. Mustang crossed his legs and put his arms behind his head. He looked around the clean room, still not believing that that teen managed to clean it all in a day. He got up from his seat and wandered into the kitchen.

Ed had his back to him, making something on the stove. Mustang advanced on the smaller boy. The raven haired man rapped his arms around the boy's waist. The blonde jumped in surprise.

"Get off me." Ed demanded going rigid.

Mustang nestled his face in Ed's neck. The taller man made a humming sound.

"You smell good." Mustang murmured into Ed's neck.

"Go away. I'm trying to cook." Ed said trying to shrug Mustang off of him.

"No. I'm comfortable here."

Ed put the specula on the counter and tried to pry Mustang's hand off of his waist. Mustang just held on tighter.

"You're not getting rid of me." Mustang whispered in Ed's ear nipping at his ear lobe.

"S-stop it!" Ed stuttered starting to panic.

Mustang pressed a long kiss right where Ed's ear met his neck. Ed shivered, but was not going to allow himself to admit that he liked it.

"This was NOT part of the deal!! Get off me dammit!!" Ed started to flail his arms.

Mustang let go of Ed's waist, and hugged Ed's arms to his chest. Ed struggled, no unable to move his arms.

"Dammit! Let go!" Ed growled.

"Why." Mustang purred kissing the base of Ed's neck.

"This is sick!"

Mustang didn't listen and began trailing kisses up Ed's neck.

Ed tried jerking his head sideways to avoid them but it didn't work very well. Mustang just couldn't reach his lips.

"Why are you doing this?!" Ed pleaded.

"Because you're so attractive." Mustang answered.

Ed's knees began to wobble.

_Help... _Ed silently prayed.

Right then the door bell rang.

Mustang swore and released Ed.

"Don't go." Mustang growled.

Mustang went to get the door. It was just Hawkeye dropping off paperwork for him.

When he got back to the kitchen there was a pile of food and Ed no where in sight.

Mustang sighed and picked up the food. He went into the living room and ate his food.

After he was done he set it on the coffee table and picked up the newspaper and read that. Not long after that he grew bored and began to doze off. He didn't know how long that he slept but it must have been awhile because when he awoke it was almost five O'clock.

Mustang stretched in his chair then got up and walked up the stairs.

****

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ed clapped his hands and pressed them to the door. A blue glow sealed it. He sunk down to his knees. He leaned on the alchemized door. His head lowered so his bang covered his eyes.

_I can't do this…What with that sick bastard?…I have to do this…I'm certain those documents have what we need…Is there a way to avoid Mustang?…If I don't let him corner me…I just have to make food and clean when he's not here or busy…Then I can seal the door and stay in here for the rest of the day…Can he unseal the door?…I don't think so…He is the FLAME alchemist so that means he deals with flames or fire right?…_

Ed heard footsteps outside his door, he froze, but they continued down the hall. He heard a door slam shut. From the wall that his bed was pushed up against you could hear drawers slam shut. _Mustang's room is right besides mine? _Ed asked himself.

After awhile Mustang left his room and came towards Ed's.

Mustang paused at Ed's door.

Ed held his breath.

Mustang suppressed a laughing, seeing that the door was alchemized slipped a note under the door and continued down the hallway.

Ed stared down at the note by his automail leg. He slowly reached down and picked it up.I'm going out_. _

_Be back later. Don't make a mess._

Is all that it said.

No signature. No statement telling Ed that the files were to be burned. No order to clean the house. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Just three simple sentences. Of all the things Ed expected this was not one of would he be going out so early?

He looked at the clock besides his read 5: 20_._

_Holy shit! I've been up here longer then I thought!!_

After waiting for ten minutes Ed unsealed the door. He walked cautiously around the house, afraid that Mustang would still be lurking about. It took himself awhile but he convinced himself Mustang wasn't around. He went about with his bussiness. Made himself some late lunch seeing that he didn't have breakfast or dinner. Ed made up some things for Mustang to eat when he came home.

Ed was upstairs cleaning Mustang's study when he heard the front door slam shut.

_Oh shit! What am I gonna do?!_

_"_ED! I'M HOME!!" Mustang yelled upstairs.

Ed made a dash for his room. He quickly alchemized it shut. Still in panic mode, Ed wasn't sure if Mustang could get though so he locked it and pushed his dresser infront of it. Ed then quickly put on his pajamas and dived into the bed_. _

_Jeez I really am acting like a kid. _Ed thought as he hid under the blankets._ Maybe he'll think I'm sleeping…then he'll leave me alone right?_

Mustang trudged up the stairs. He rapped his knuckles on Ed's door.

"Ed, you awake?"

Ed kept still, his breathing shallow.

Mustang sighed.

"Ed, I know you're awake. Open the door."

A minute passed and Ed still didn't move.

"Argh." Mustang yelled in frustration.

He walked away from the door and into his room slamming the door shut, that even the windows rattled.

Ed began to breath normally, but continued to listen intently.

Silence. Everything was quiet.

Ed found himself fighting against unconsciousness. After a few minutes he gave in and fell into a peacefully slumber.

He did not hear a creak open for he was a heavy sleeper. Mustang stepped through the door.

He looked at the door with the dresser infront of it.

He smiled.

Mustang looked down at the sleeping boy.

Ed's automail glinted in the moonlight. His golden hair around him like a pool of gold. His long gold eye lashes against his pale complextion.

"Maybe he was sleeping." Mustang whispered to himself.

Ed shifted in his sleep.

"Al…I'm sorry." Ed murmured in his sleep.

Mustang looked curiously down at the boy.

"Nnnn…"

Mustang bent down and brushed a kiss to Ed's temple.

"Night, love."

* * *

**Like I said I don't remember what I put here. And I'm lucky that I actually found the copy becuz i've been writing it write off of fanfiction and using the same document for each chapter becuz i didn't want my mom to find out what i was writing well i won't be doing that anymore. I'll have to save it somewhere. But plz if u printed out the orginal compy please pretty please send it to me. **

**~CrimzonRozeAlchemist**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 OPPS

**A/N: Each chapter shall be rated. Over all rating is R for language, sexually scenes (later), and violence. Also this isn't beta read just spell check so any mistakes please PM me or Review and tell me about them so I can fix them, thank you.**

**Chapter Rating:PG - PG 13 Can't decide on one...probably right in between...nuttin to bad though.  
**

**Pairing:Roy/Ed sorta onesided luv...for now... (srry didn't add this in the beginin! Don't kill me! DX)  
**

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN FMA I JUST OWN THE PLOT!! Although I think it'd be nice if I owned Ed, he's pwnsome! =p**

**Warning:YAOI!!! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!  
**

**Summary:Fuhrer Roy Mustang has found some very important documents that'll help with Al and Ed getting back their bodies. For payment The Fuhrer wants Ed to become his 'Maid' or so Ed thinks...**

* * *

ha you're partially correct! **Nikkie23534,**Not to that stage yet...I don't want to force Ed into anything but I promise there will be lemons somewhere in the story. Glad you're liking it so far! And no I'm not spying on you...^_^ So does that mean ur husband or boyfriend whatever did what mustang di to Ed to you? =o

**HappyBunny6678**THanks! Can you do romantic smex? 'Cuz that's what I'm lookin for first and I got someone to help with the rougher smex they said they're not very good with the romantic kind of smex. SO answer soon!

i'm sorry about that, **Kalez25946**; I tried to make it better in this chapter. Tell me what you think.

^^ glad you approve, **mrawgirl09**, But i still want some of those idea's if you could. And i'm sorry about the sentences i tried to fix them in this chappie.

yea I kno... l**ost cause331**I think I'd freak out if i was in Ed's shoes. Glad you r & r'ed...Heh...Do u get that...Oh never mind me and my wierd humor...

correct **Seirai-chan**...You get a cookie! -hands over a cookie- Hope u like chocolate chip...^-^ And about the spelling and grammar thing I tried to find someone but none of the ppl accepted so would you like to proof read it before I post? Lemme kno k? Also I'm askin ya on some idea's for smex...i kinda have some but y not get more! Hope you enjoyed ur cookie! lol

Well i still feel guilty **Ria422**i started readin your story and never finished and now you're reading my story and reviewing so i think i should do the same for you...Does that make sense? O well...I'm glad ur lovin it so far. Ha. Don't worry I've found a couple ppl to help me. It's also nice to kno that atleast someone read the reviews...XD

Well I'm glad you liked that part **Fullmetal komusume **and i would never have Mustang be brutal.

Ooo Thank you **Gillii-Akujacku **glad you're liking it! =) Hmmm...Yea I'm not rlly into that Anime/Manga. What kind of things do you think you're good at...Like rough smex or romantic smex cuz that's what i'm looking for....So message me...

;) thank ya...**Catwwomen47**As I've said before...I aim to Plz! Hmmm...Maybe not the first time but another maybe?

**Lady Monozuki, **thanks and I will! XD

**BellaEdward94**, thank you and me neither.

Aw, thank you so much **Edward-Elric-In-Red**, I'm glad you like it. I'm sorry 'bout this chappie it not so long. DX

**Egypt Mesi**, Hemhemheh. Thank you. Is it just me or do I seem to be saying 'thank you' alot. It's kinda gettin' on my nerves. O well. XD

yes, yes he is **Hikari Rio**, I kno I like that part. XD

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 OPPS**

Ed sat up in his bed, the covers fell into his lap.

He looked around the room. The dresser still blocked the door and it was still alchemized shut.

He could have sworn Mustang had came in last night, but there where no traces of him.

_I must have dreamt it.._. Ed though to himself. _But...Why would I dream of Mustang?..._

Ed shook his head trying to clear his mind. He jumped out of bed and walked towards his dresser. Ed put on his shirt. He kept glancing at the door that he believed to be a closet as got dressed.

After he was dressed curiosity got the better of him. He walked over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked, from the other side.

_Why would a closet door be locked from the other side?_ Ed asked himself puzzled. He sighed. I_ don't have time for this I have to go make breakfast for that bastard._ Ed made his way to the kitchen.

He made something that was fast and simple because he wanted to get the food into Mustang's room before he woke up and Ed hoped to get some cleaning done while Mustang was asleep.

Ed was now quietly bring up a tray of food. Not wanting to make any noise, Ed slowly pushed his hip against the master bedroom's door.

Mustang was sprawled out on his stomach. His head was turned towards Ed. Mustang's mouth was slightly open in a silent snore.

The blanked was twisted around his left leg while the other was completely covered. The blanket came to about mid-back on Mustang. His muscular shoulders glistened in the early morning light. Mustang looked to be only wearing a pair of midnight blue pajama pants. Mustang had a peaceful expression on his face. Ed stared at the sleeping man.

Then he abruptly looked down and shuffled towards the side of Mustang's bed, still holding the tray of food.

Ed looked around the room, but couldn't find anything to set the tray on.

The blonde sighed exspaspertatedly. He put the tray on the bed besides Mustang

"If you knock that over it's your fault you don't get food." Ed whispered to Mustang, he didn't respond.

Ed turned around with an annoyed look on his face and clapped his hands. He brought them to the floor and created a little table. Ed heard Mustang start to shift in his sleep, and he quickly turned around and got the tray off the bed before Mustang rolled in it.

The blonde set the tray on the table he made. Ed stood still while Mustang turned onto his side, still facing Ed though.

Ed just stared at the raven-haired man after he settled down.

Ed turned around to leave but was pulled down onto the bed. Mustang had wrapped his arms around Ed's waist and pulled him against his chest. Ed stiffened and glanced back at the man; he appeared to be sleeping.

Mustang buried his face in Ed's hair, the tie had fallen out when Ed fell onto the bed.

Mustang's leg wrapped around Ed's. The smaller boy was in a tight embrace. Wiggling out without waking the raven-haired man was gonna be nearly impossible.

_Wait... _Ed thought _Maybe he's not asleep..._

"Colonel? You awake?" Ed whispered looking straight ahead.

No reply.

"Colonel?" Then a thought struck Ed.

_Duh...He's not a Colonel anymore...He's the Fuhrer..._

"Fuhrer? Come on you don't want me to believe you did this all in your sleep?!"

Nothing. Mustang didn't even move a muscle.

Ed sighed. "I'm stuck. Oh great! Wonderful!" Ed muttered to himself.

Mustang's grip loosened on Ed's waist. Now his hand just laid limply across the blonde's waist.

Ed used this moment to his advantage. He slowly tried to move Mustang's hand off of him. Mustang made a noise of protest and tightened his hold on Ed.

"Damn." Ed muttered lying his automail hand by his head. Mustang shifted closer to Ed, if that was even possible.

That's when the blonde notice something. Ed blushed deeply when he realized the raven-haired man's member was pressed up against his ass.

There where a couple layers of cloth between the two...even though...

Ed looked desperately back to Mustang; he was still sound asleep.

_Don't think about...Don't think about it...Shit I'm thinking about it...NO!...AH...Think of something that doesn't involve--SHIT!!...I'M DOING IT AGAIN!!!...think about....Um...AL! We're getting our bodies as soon as I get the papers from mustang who is sleeping besides me........DAMN IT!!!...deep breaths...Deep breaths...Calm down...Oh god what am I going to do?!?!...I have to figure a way out of this!!...But Mustang is holding on so tightly and I'm afraid if I move I'll awake him...Ok...I have to decide what worse...Mustang waking up and possible cornering me or him waking up by himself and finding me lying besides him...Uh...THERE BOTH BAD!!! But maybe if I'm already here or perhaps if I fall asleep then he won't feel the need to try to corner me...Oh this is a horrible plan but it's all I got..._

Ed closed his eyes a trying to relax.

He didn't really want to go to sleep, but he found himself falling into the darkness of unconsciousness.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Roy slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times but the bright gold color wouldn't go away.

The raven-haired man sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked start forward. No gold color. Then slowly look to his side. Ed was lying on his side, sleeping.

Ed's golden hair spilled out around his shoulders. His automail glinted in the sunlight. He looked like he did last night.

Peaceful, relaxed, and utterly beautiful.

Roy began to wonder why Ed was sleeping in his bed. Not that he had any objections; he still wanted to know _why_.

The raven-haired man looked around the room. His eyes landed on a tray of food that sat on a transmuted table.

_So he was up at some point..._

Roy looked back at the blonde. The sudden urge to touch the sleeping boy; overwhelmed the raven-haired man. Roy licked his dry lips and swallowing hard.

_Why am I so afraid?...Not like he can do anything to me..._

Roy put a finger to Ed's temple; careful not to press to hard. He could feel Ed's steady heart beat. The raven-haired man drew a little circle then brought his finger downwards. Roy fliped his finger over to feel Ed's cheek against the back of his hand. He kept tracing till he got to Ed's chin; then he went back to Ed's pale, soft cheek and drew light circles with his thumb.

Ed rolled over; right into Roy's chest. Ed's hand were pressed right up against Roy's ribs. Roy didn't mind. He actually liked this postion. It seemed natural. Ed snuggled closer to Roy and shivered; like he was cold. Roy wrapped his arms around the small boy. He was certainly enjoying this!

The blonde sighed in contentment. Roy kissed the top of Ed's head; then rested his chin on Ed's head.

_What would Ed do if you woke up like this?...Would he be afraid?...Would he withdraw?...If Ed could just see how much I care for him...maybe...What if he's not attracted to me at all...I swear I've seen the signs...I really don't know if he's into guys or girls but he seemed to take interest in me... _Roy began to draw light circles on the small of Ed's back. _Maybe it was my imagination,...me wanting to see the signs there...Oh I don't know...I just hope I'm not forcing him into anything...I really do want him to like me on his own accord...If he doesn't like me the same way, could I live with that?... _Roy closed his eyes tightly and sighed _I don't know..._

Ed jerked his head away. For a minute Roy thought that the boy had awaken, but the blonde was too relaxed to be awake. Ed rolled his head back into Roy chest. It seemed that he couldn't get comfortable. Roy withdrew his hand. He knew the signs well enough; the boy was waking up. Roy knew that if the blonde awoke and while he was awake--especially in this position--; Ed would withdraw and keep hiding from him. And Roy didn't want that.

The raven-haired man carefully removed his leg off of Ed's. Roy moved his head off of Ed's a placed it on a pillow. He lossened his grip on Ed's waist and just let his hand lie there losely. Roy closed his eyes, and kept his breathing shallow and even; waiting for Ed to be awake.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is so short...Eh...Heh...Heh...DON'T KILL ME!!! PLZ!!!! I DON'T DESERVE TO DIE!!!! **

**Well. I wanna explain a bit about Roy's house; just so you kinda can get a picture of what it looks like. It's a mansion, huge house, lotsa rooms and stuff. Everythings real big. It's an old house like from the 1700's. If kno anything about back then; you know that the "wife" had an adjoining room where she kept all her cloths and stuff. Well that's what it is; only there's a bed in the room. **

**I decided to give you a cliff hanger! MWhahahahahah!!!!! I guess it not that bad of a cliff hanger. But still it's a cliff hanger!! I feelz so evil!  
I made Roy feel gulity. I'm bad. x3 No not really. Yeah, I'm hyper. Can you tell? Lol. Don't forget to review and....NO FLAMES! **

**Flames will be used to light a fire. GO PYROS!! I LUV 'EM!! AND I'M ONE OF 'EM!!FIREFIREFIREIFIREIFIREIFIREIFIREIFIREIFIREIFIREIFIREIF!!!! I SHALL ROAST MARSH MELLOWS!! AND MAKE SMORZ FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWERS!!! :3 BUUUUTTTT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME!! THEN YOU SHALL ALSO GET A SMORZ!! LET ME KNO WHAT YOU PREFER!! DARK OR MILK CHOCOLATE!!! -Lol- (pssttt...If you're really nice maybe I'll put peanut butter on it...X3) I had to much crack...jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk!!! No really I had to much sugar. This is what sugar does to me!! Be afraid!!****  
**

**~CrimzonRozeAlchemist**

* * *


End file.
